David And Goliath
by Masstheory
Summary: Sergeant Francis Thatch and Lieutenant Takara Katori are tasked with leading a squad of multi-species soldiers to fight the reapers. Their goal? Kill as many Reapers as possible. Against suicidal odds, Thatch and Katori must keep their team alive and fight off the effects of indoctrination as they go. Sorry, suck at summaries. Mentioned Shep/Tali. Read, enjoy, Review.
1. Chapter 1

**_Heyo! First story on this site and hope you like it. Obviously, it's a mass effect fanfic, focusing on the events during ME3. I can't promise updates at precise intervals but I will try a week at a time. The inspiration of the story is that we never really see any effort to defeat the Reapers other than everyone putting their eggs in the Crucible basket. I mean, seriously, what if the Reapers found the construction site? Anyways, like is the custom with any Fanfic, I should start with a simple, this is not my story etc. etc._**

**_This story focuses almost purely on OCs with mentions and maybe guest appearances from Shepard and squadmates. I will change ME3 in certain spots (*cough* ending *cough*). I will accept fanmade OCs if you want. If I see one that I really like I will replace one of my characters with him, (credit of course being paid to the original creator, of course). I've already got my main human characters. Any species will work. Batarian, Turian, Krogan, Quarian, Collector (not really, but you see what I mean.) I think that about covers everything. Read, enjoy, review._**

Thatch opened his eyes, feeling his head pound with each pulse of the brain. The visor of his helmet was cracked, the glass threatening to enter his eyes. He felt the warm sensation of a liquid dripping down his face as he sat there, the mangled remains of his ship pinning him to the floor. His standard Alliance Marine armor was keeping the pressure from breaking his bones, already weak from the jar of the crash. Outside of the wreckage, the distant sounds of explosions and screams sounded outside the temple of destruction that was once his ship. His only view was a triangular opening created from the ajar in the shuttle door, showing him a blurred view of the battleground outside.

Thatch closed his eyes and cleared his mind. If there was one thing that he knew, despite his lack of experience was that a foggy mind was likely to get you killed. Then, he moved his hand underneath the rubble that immobilized his legs, giving a weak effort to remove the blockage. The metal budged slightly, but did not free the man to move freely. He sighed, his muscles protesting the mere thought of even trying once more. However, Thatch pushed through this and tried once more. Instead of pushing the debris off all at once, he instead slowly pushed, the metal giving way easier. He was able to free himself within a half hour, his mind becoming clearer as he did so and his muscles able to push faster without reaching their limit.

When Thatch freed himself, he used the wall behind him to push himself to his feet. His hand went to his side and he pulled M3 Predator from his hip. Attempting to walk over to the exit failed, the action becoming a series of stumbles and trips, ending when he fell into the window of the door. The door immediately gave way, sending both soldier and door to the floor in a heap. "Damn. Why can't I be like those people who can shrug off things like this?" Thatch commented to himself, his voice no more than a hoarse and cracked whisper. Upon hearing it, he realized that he must have been unconscious for hours, the filters on his helmet would have filtered smoke from the battle. Thatch sighed, and wondered if that was why he was so weak at the moment. Dehydration could happen to anyone. However, since he had no water nor any means to get some, he was forced to push the issue away and stand once more.

When he was on his feet, his eyes fell back upon the transport that was supposed to carry his unit to Palaven to assist in the evacuation effort. No sooner had they entered orbit, did a reaper's beam hit their ship and slice their engines clean of the hull. Looking at the mangled bodies of the floor, he realized that he was likely the only survivor, many of the injuries that his crew had sustained impossible to survive. No sooner had he thought that, he saw the chest of his commander raised into the air slightly before falling. "Lieutenant Katori," He tried to call but found his voice unwilling to cooperate with his wishes. He sighed and began to walk over to where his commanding officer was lying. Her helmet was gone, a piece just underneath a large pile of rocks that must have come down after the shuttle crashed. Thatch was just glad that her head was not with her helmet at the time.

Takara Miyabi Katori was young for a Lieutenant, far younger than normal. However, with the Reaper War, it was not surprising that someone would get a promotion, the commanders with experience a good majority in the list of casualties. Katori had long black hair that covered her face, hiding any injuries from Thatch as he lumbered towards her. Just as he reached her, Thatch heard the screech of a reaper ground unit, and it sounded far too close for his comfort. Thatch forced himself to go faster ignoring the protests of his legs as he did so. Katori was free of the main wreckage of the shuttle, off to the side as if she had attempted to jump free just before it hit the ground. Large piece of shrapnel was embedded in her left arm, but the hand still held onto a reinforced Katana with a grip that would make a Krogan proud.

"Lieutenant!" Thatch tried as he got closer, forcing his voice back to normal. It felt as though the word was ripped from his throat, each syllable causing a stabbing feeling. His commander didn't answer him , remaining still and limp against Palaven's ground. Thatch took a moment to identify his surroundings, trying to figure where the shuttle crashed. The terrain around them was empty, the plants and discernable landmarks scorched black from the Reaper forces. The only thing that was unique among the hills of rubble and the various skeletons of buildings, was a relatively intact structure. It was a parking garage, though the top floor had been broken on the far left side, causing an incline in which a black skycar balanced delicately on the decline and the flat ground. Scorch marks littered the walls, suggesting that a defense force was once held up there before they had been forced to retreat or had been slaughtered. The latter was most likely.

"Alright, Lieutenant, let's go there." Thatch spoke, though it was mostly to make sure his voice still worked. The Lieutenant said nothing in response, still lying unconscious on the ground. Thatch walked over to her, dropped to one knee as he neared. He wished that he had some medi-gel that would soothe his pains so this would not be so difficult. However, willpower would have to suffice for now. He grabbed the Lieutenant's arm, the one not embedded with shrapnel, and draped it over his shoulder. Then using all his remaining strength, he pulled the woman over his shoulder, her face finding its way into the crook of his neck. Her breaths were short and quick though, she seemed healthy enough to live without immediate medical attention.

Standing up took just as much effort and by the time Thatch was back to his normal height, he was beginning to pant with exhaustion. He couldn't help but smile sarcastically as he thought about before this, where his biggest worry was whether he would get to see any action as opposed to whether he would survive past the current day.

_One Week Ago…._

"Look at that! Sergeant! Just for watching a damn hallway!" Thatch laughed and complained simultaneously. His squad mate, a woman named Nadia, just smiled to amuse him and continued to sip his drink. He had been going on about the promotion he had received for doing nothing since they had arrived in the bar. "God, give me a promotion when I kill a Batarian Slaver lord or when I singlehandedly take out an entire fleet but not when I successfully warded off sleep." Thatch stopped talked when his omni-tool beeped, announcing that the Vanguard had a message. It was from his commanding officer, a man named Jedar. Expecting himself to receive new orders seeing as he was now squad leader, he entertained the idea of completely ignoring it before he pulled it up.

_Turn to the Earth News Network. _That was all the message read. Thatch scrunched his forehead at the message but shrugged his shoulders at it. "Hey, barkeep, mind switching to ENN for a few seconds?" The Salarian Barkeep nodded and clicked a button on his omni-tool, changing the station to the channel requested. The words that were screamed by the reporter caused the entire bar to go quiet. "EARTH IS UNDER ATTACK!" Nadia dropped her cup and it shattered on the floor but the barkeep paid no mind. The image on the tv was blurry and barely coming in, the newswoman clearly still on Earth. The few clear images that made it through were not something that people would want to see.

The first was of a massive ship with a purple tint to it. Just from the angle, everyone could tell that it would make the Destiny Ascension look like nothing more than a simple frigate. The next image was of the same ship using a laser like beam to eradicate a building that was over thirty stories tall, like it was nothing more than a child's building made of wooden blocks. The final image was of the reporter's face. "Listen, Maris, Mommy...[static]….going to make it, you be good to….[static]…..I love you both." The screen went dark and the entire bar was left with nothing more than a blank screen.

Almost all at once, every human soldier in the bar leapt to the feet and flew from the bar, pushing aside the various aliens and furniture. "You want action, Thatch." Nadia commented behind him as the group of soldiers ran from the bar. Thatch just turned and smiled at her, glad his wish came true.

_Present time….._

Thatch lifted Katori on his back once more, the door that had been jammed now on the floor courtesy of a biotic punch. His hand hurt, throbbing from hitting the heavy metal, but it did him some good, the adrenalin pumping through him giving him a new burst of energy to continue his quest for Sanctuary. Another beneficial consequence was the amount of noise caused from his actions caused Katori to stir. She still wouldn't wake from any of his words but it gave Thatch comfort to know that she not in a coma from the crash. Though, it was likely that she had a concussion and would still need some form of treatment. He walked into the dark hallway, barely able to see more than two feet in front of him. If he was right, he should come by some stairs soon. Assuming that Turians used stairs like the rest of the galaxy.

As he trudged onwards, he thought about how often he used to think about visiting other worlds. He had them all on his list, with Palaven being fifth in his top five. Before that was Thessia, Sur'kesh, Mindoir, and then it was Earth. Being a spacer kid, he had heard endless stories about the ball of blue water and green trees but was never granted the opportunity to see it in person. Unfortunately, thanks to the Reapers, his wish was likely to never be granted. Katori stirred again but there was no audible sounds from her. Thatch cocked his head to check on her but was blinded by a bright light at the end of the hall, only able to hear the sound of a thermal clip being put into a gun.

* * *

_One Week Earlier…._

Katori sat silently on the floor, her katana on her lap and her legs beneath her. She was dressed in an elegant white and blue kimono and her hair put up into a bun like that of the ancient Geishas. Katori grumbled irritably to herself as she looked at the clock on her omni-tool, her father being late as usual. It was her father's request that she dress in such an ancient manner, saying that he had something planned for her. It was likely to be another marriage request at the behalf of another of his business partners. Her father, despite being born centuries before the time it was socially acceptable, insisted on following the older traditions of Japanese history. Even when she had joined the military and reached the rank of Sergeant, he refused to recognize she was capable enough to choose her own spouse. Not that he didn't respect her as a person but simply believed that choosing a spouse was beyond her capabilities.

Her mother spoke in the next room over, in a vicious verbal debate with a rival in her omni-tool design business, arguing about the copyrights over the recently designed omni-tool blade. Katori rolled her eyes and couldn't help but think that no matter how sophisticated technology can get, it never beat the actual workmanship of steel. It had been a joke when she had first joined the military, it had been a running joke that she carried a Katana everywhere. But it had stopped being a joke when she used the very same katana to defeat over a hundred vorcha from the Blood pack, earning herself a medal in the process.

Katori stopped as she realized her mother was repeatedly saying hello. Katori stood and walked into the same room as her mother, who had just thrown her phone across the room in anger. "Problems?" Katori asked brushing a loose strand of hair out from in front of her face. Her mother sighed and looked at her with an angry expression.

"Dariah from the Bluewire company hung up on me. I guess she realized that our company owns the omni-blade but didn't want to admit it." She sighed and rubbed her head before her expression turned into one of stress. "I'm sorry, koibito, I don't mean to bore you with business. Is your father still not home?"

"No. I wish he'd hurry so that I can take off this ridiculous outfit." Katori confided, using her katana to threaten cutting the fabric. Her mother chuckled and gave her a look of sympathy.

"Yes, I never much liked the Kimono either. Well, would you like me to make something to eat? Your father is most likely caught up in business." She offered, making her way into the kitchen. However, before they could step from the room, the entire home shook, sending her mother to the floor and causing Katori to stumble. "Was that an earthquake?" Before Katori could answer, there was a massive boom from outside, threatening to rupture the eardrums of the two women.

"That wasn't an earthquake." Katori said and sprinted to the door. If not for the kimono, which impeded her movements, she may have been by the door when an explosion caused the shrapnel of wood to slice through the air and embed itself in the wall behind her. Katori managed to avoid taking any of the shrapnel, ignoring her brush with imminent danger and rushing outside. She was frozen in her tracks when she saw the carnage of what was once Tokyo.

_Present time…._

Katori was vaguely aware that someone was caring her, saying something that seemed like nothing more than dull sounds and grunts. There was someone beside him, talking in a panicked tone, however Katori could not comprehend their words either. She calmed any panic that came forward as she felt the hilt of her katana in her hands. She opened her eyes and was met with blackness, the sockets around her eyes burning with pain. She thought of a few expletives as she realized that her eyes must have malfunctioned during the crash. "Who is carrying me?" She asked, her voice cracked and barely above a whisper. There was a laugh and then the man who was carrying her said something. The only words she understood was something along the line of sleeping beauty. She shook her head and forced herself to focus. "Come again?"

"Well, you could just look, but its Sergeant Francis Thatch. Glad to see you back in the land of the living." The man said. Katori felt herself being lowered to the ground and was almost elated when solid ground hit her feet. She stumbled a few seconds before she caught hold of his shoulder, latching onto the space between armor and his shoulder. She was glad that her left arm had not suffered the same fate as her eyes, unsure if she could handle being blind and defenseless. She felt Thatch staring at her oddly, but he said nothing on it, most likely assuming it was because her legs were weak.

"This is all that's left?" said a different voice. This one was much gruffer and sounded as though it belonged to a turian more than a human.

"Unfortunately. Our shuttle was shot down by a destroyer class reaper when we entered your atmosphere. I was able to survive mostly unscathed due to my biotic barrier and Lieutenant Katori here survived purely on luck." Thatch replied to the turian. "Don't worry though. Our job is still the same. We will escort your people to the evacuation zone. What are your numbers?"

"We have thirty-two altogether. Twelve children, seven women and the rest are men, including myself." The turian answered. She felt Thatch beginning to walk and she quickly let go. Following the sound of the footsteps and being wary about how the ground slanted around her, she did her best to follow without tripping over everything. Her legs protested the very act of walking but she ignored them, showing no weakness at the moment.

"What's your name?" She asked, stepping over what she assumed was a blockage in her path.

"I'm Commander Drizen, of the fifty-fourth Turian battalion. I was the one who requested the evac, though, I meant it more for our forces." He said that last part as if he was throwing an accusation at them. "Though, now is not the time to be picky. I've been forced to arm some of the civilians to keep back the Reaper forces. They're pushing heavy on the other side. We need to go now, even if there are only two escorts. Where's the evac zone?" Drizen informed them. The sound of him injecting a thermal clip into his gun filled the air, Katori identifying the make as a Mantis Sniper.

"It's near the statue of the first Primarch. Your forces set up a safe zone, but they won't be able to hold it long. We were given twenty hours to get you there." Katori told him, looking to where the Turian's voice was coming from.

"We crashed about five hours ago. My omni-tool's clock broke around that time." Thatch informed. There was a small chuckled from Drizen.

"That's your alarm setting. It's not broken, it's just waiting for you to set it." Drizen told him, amusement in his voice. Thatch grumbled something and the sound of his omni-tool beeping filled the room. "Thankfully, I saw when your shuttle went down. It was about six hours ago. You were close but at the moment, every second counts. The statue is about twenty klicks from here. We can cover a mile per hour, if we want to take it slow. We'll have plenty of time. I'll go get everyone ready." With that, the sound of footsteps leaving filled Katori ears. The moment she was sure that Drizen was out of earshot, she grabbed Thatch and forced him close so she could whisper.

"Look, I have cybernetic eyes. They shorted out during the crash and now I can't see a thing." She told him. She felt his surprise and quickly covered his mouth when he tried to say something. "Obviously I cannot command the evacuation. You will have to take command, seeing as you are the only person left. Just remember to move them fast and quick. Have the women carry the children when they get tired and keep them moving at all costs. Do you understand?"

"Yes, ma'am. What about you?"

"I will do my best to keep up but do not slow down for me. All that matters are these civilians getting off Palaven. This mission is up to you Sergeant."


	2. Chapter 2

To say Katori had never walked around blind would have been a lie. She had plenty experience, having dealt with over ten years of this never-ending blackness before she had finally token her first look at the world. It wasn't hard to walk around, having mastered it so much that some people refused to believe her lack of sight. But she had never done it in a warzone before, the constant piles of rubble and the charred bodies of soldier who had given their lives impeding their path at random intervals. So she stumbled about, with grace the equivalent to a clumsy drunk. Thatch repeatedly came to her side to assist her when she stumbled over even the smallest bump, treating as though she was a child to be escort through a mall. She shook those negative thoughts from her mind, knowing that her didn't mean anything by it.

The Sergeant had meant her well, even telling Drizen that her clumsiness was most likely a concussion from the crash. It was an injury but she was fine to defend. Though she sensed that Drizen didn't believe him, still harboring his obvious mistrust for the two Alliance soldiers as they walked. He had suggested, or perhaps ordered would be a better word, that the two humans take point and spread his men out on the other sides of the group. Thatch had joked that this was so they would be killed first in the event of an attack, and Katori felt that his guess was accurate.

The katana wielding soldier stopped as she heard the distant howl of a reaper. She didn't to what type it belonged to, knowing that which each species the reapers come by, came a new foot soldier from their twisted ideal of a perfect breed. That was one upside to having no sight, her hearing could now rival any turian. However, she could also smell the burning flesh from at least a mile away and taste it in the air. The fact that she was not disturbed by either of these things worried her, leaving hoping she hadn't developed the taste of a Krogan. As she thought about her lack of disgust, she heard all of the footsteps around her stop. "What is it?" She asked, whispering to Thatch on the off chance that it was something blatantly obvious.

"Skycar roadblock." He whispered back. She heard the doubt in his voice and the priming of his weapon as he said this. She guessed what he meant. The roadblock was not an accident, probably having been stacked on top of one another in a several foot high blockage. "There's no getting over that safely, I suggest we see if this building over here has a clear route through." Thatch suggested to Drizen. The turian growled to himself as he thought.

"Right, you Alliance soldiers clear a path. I'll keep my men here and we'll allow the group to catch a few minutes of rest. Contact when you've found a safe route through." Drizen told them. Katori frowned at this, not believing what had just happened. This Drizen was trying to send them to their deaths. Thankfully, Thatch didn't need her help to figure this out.

"With all due respect sir, that's suicide. We go in there and the Reapers ambush us, we'll be slaughtered." Thatch argued, taking a few steps forward, probably getting in the Turian commander's face.

"Oh, would you rather I send in all my men with you and allow these people to be slaughtered?" Drizen told him, his voice full of anger and disbelief.

"No sir, but I do expect to get some sort of trust from you. We came here to help but we can't do that if you're opposing us the entire time." Thatch replied. She felt the Turian open his mouth to continue the argument when someone stepped forward.

"If you two are done, I volunteer to go with them. A three man squad will be fine." This voice was female, but still Turian. Katori could tell from her walk that she was not in any armor, probably dressed in a turian casual outfit. That also meant she was very unlikely to carry a weapon, having only stepped forward to quell the argument. Though Katori could tell that this woman was no stranger to fighting, though the same could be said about most Turians.

"You don't even have a weapon." Drizen dismissed, most likely waving her off.

"Take mine. I'm a biotic so I only carry the weapon to look badass." Thatch said as the sound of his weapon whistling through the air hit Katori. The woman caught with a small grunt, priming the weapon once more to make sure it was ready to fire. Drizen was still making unhappy sounds at this but didn't say anymore on the subject. "Shall we?"

* * *

"So, since we'll be shedding Reaper blood together, mind sharing your name?" Thatch asked the Turian woman as they activated the flashlights on their omni-tools. The turian woman came back into view. She was tall, dwarfing Thatch even though he stood at a good six foot , and had a brownish silver tint to her scales. She had dark blue tattoos, one set under her eyes and another set on either end of her mandibles. She wore a light yellow outfit with a dark purple vest. Her three fingers were curled easily around Thatch's M-8 assault rifle, furthering his belief that every Turian was militarily trained.

"Name's Solana Vakarian." She introduced herself, peering cautiously around a corner into a dimly lit hallway. Ominous was the best way to describe it, the only light a lamp that lay on the floor and cast long shadows of an overturned table. The corpse of a turian soldier lay nearby, his death owed to a shot to the center of his plate. Katori creased her brow as she thought about that.

"I've heard that name before. Vakarian." Katori thought aloud, deep in though. Solana sighed, and looked back at her.

"My brother, Garrus, is the Turian that is always hanging around Commander Shepard." She said with a deep bitterness. She continued into the hallway, her weapon alert. Thatch cast a wary eye towards Katori who was easily keeping pace and then followed behind her. They said no more on the subject, much to Solana's obvious relief. The air was eerie, the lack of sound causing Thatch's ears to ring with irritation. To pass the time, he spoke to his two squadmates.

"So, Sol, Katori, may I escort two ladies to the bar after this?" He asked. They both stopped, looking at him in disbelief. Both of them obviously thinking who in the galaxy asks a woman on a date in the middle of the battlefield, let alone two at one time. "Not in the whole 'lift your shirt and we'll get busy afterwords' kind of drink. Like three people who just survived suicidal odds getting a drink." Thatch clarified. Sol gave the Turian equivalent of a frown before turning away.

"Don't call me that." She said before continuing on. Katori just shook her head and followed her example. Thatch however, was still smiling when he rejoined them.

"I'm not hearing a no from either of you." He stated, walking along side Solana. She stopped, holding out a hand to stop the biotic next to her. Katori had stopped to, tilting her head to one side as if they were both hearing something that Thatch was unaware of. He said nothing, trusting both of them.

"I hear three ahead, maybe. Sound like husks." Solana informed finally, her voice barely above a whisper as she said so. Katori nodded, agreeing with her and pulled the M-3 predator from her belt. Thatch took a step to be clear of the woman's aim. He had been reluctant to give his commander a pistol due to her lack of sight, but upon remembering she was in fact above him in rank he forked it over. She had given Thatch her katana as collateral but after a few threatening words about what she would do to him should anything happen to it, it only made him more worried.

"Allow me. I have biotics. It's quieter and I can hit them all at once." Thatch suggested, stepping in front of the two. Solana cast a worried look at him, wondering whether it was wise to trust him or not. But after a reassuring nod from the woman behind him , she collapsed the rifle and waved for him to do the honors.

By the time that Drizen had rejoined the three, they were in a furious debate on the parallel street. This one was free of roadblocks but the number of bodies was much heavier, not helping the morale of the civilians. One of the children had started to cry upon seeing one of the 'Dragon teeth'—as the humans called them- and was picked up by his mother who looked equally traumatized. The lack of the father allowed Drizen to put the facts together rather quickly.

"Come on, one drink and I'll let you leave!" The human sergeant begged of the two woman before him. Solana and Katori both looked in his direction, not believing this man was still on this subject. Drizen must have arrived well into the conversation before Katori sighed with exasperation and defeat.

"If you shut up, I'll buy the damn drinks!" She told him. Despite being yelled at, the human smiled as if he had won a prize. Then his eyes fell on Solana as she chuckled at that. She shrugged as if to say 'why not'. Drizen cleared his throat to announce his arrival, though he was unsure why he had to do so. If these Alliance soldiers were taking their duties seriously, then they should have noticed when was entering the room that led out to this area not just now.

"We have another three klicks to go. If you can manage to take the rest of the way seriously." Drizen said, directing towards the three as they sat there. They stood up and walked towards him, Solanaa holding her weapons proudly and expertly. Why had he not noticed the military training in her beforehand? Perhaps he would have another defender a lot sooner. It would have made holding the parking garage a lot easier.

"Of course. I suggest we rush the rest of the way. The sooner we're off this rock the better…..uh, no offense, I'm sure it was beautiful before the Reapers." Thatch spoke up. His hands glowed with his biotics. Drizen didn't argue thought he thought about how it had been going well so far, why push their luck?

* * *

Of course, when someone makes plans and hopes, the universe feels the need to grab the nearest crayon and scribble on them like a deranged toddler. No sooner had the building been left behind, did the Reaper forces finally find them. Two of the Turian defenders were slaughter before long, the rest only spared because Thatch erecting a biotic barrier. Now they ran, a hundred reapers chasing them. Marauders, Cannibals, Husks and even a fair number of Brutes made up the crowd, making Thatch question their luckiness. Though in retrospect, it made sense that an ambush was waiting for them. The roadblock and the conveniently placed hall that lead straight to a seemingly clear path. It was a wonder they made it that far.

Thatch sent a shockwave through a squad of husks heading for the right side of the group, sending them flying through the air, killing most of the group. Two got up, only to be put down once more by Solana. Thatch checked on Drizen who was practically throwing turians over a hill of rubble. They were almost there, they even saw a shuttle flying through the air. Their only disadvantage was they were out of sight, blocked by a collapsed building, so the Turian soldiers did not know to send them reinforcements.

"Drizen!" Thatch shouted above all the gunfire. The Turian looked towards him, having just tossed a small child to his mother on the other side to his mother. "Send one of you soldiers ahead to the extraction zone! Have them send in some reinforcements!" Drizen hesitated at following a human's orders, especially one that ranked lower than him. But in the end, he called forward a single turian and relayed the order, the turian slightly relieved that he could leave the battlefield as he took off. Drizen covered him, taking down a Marauder who had his sights on their messenger.

"Not a bad idea!" Katori complimented as she fired in the general direction of the reaper, scoring a shot on a cannibal. Thatch did not know this, but Katori was firing blindly , mind the pun, only focusing on the general direction of the reaper. Thatch looked back as a Brute surged from the army, making a direct path towards Solana. The biotic quickly summoned a charge and hit the Reaper with all his might. Despite all his power being poured into this, it only caused the Brute to stumble back and one of the stomach plates to come loose. Solana took noticed and poured an entire thermal clip into the monster, giving Thatch enough time to recharge his biotics enough to put a powerful biotic punch into the creature. The attack punched through the soft spot revealed, splattering Thatch with blue blood.

"I need a bath when I get home." Thatch commented as he took a position between Solana and Katori. Katori let out a small laugh.

"Be glad you don't have to smell it." Solana commented, saying what Katori had planned to say. The woman exchanged looks and shared a laugh, leaving Thatch confused on what they were laughing at. This didn't last long as a shot on his cover snapped him back into reality, making his reaction another biotic shockwave. This continued for another minute, until Drizen had managed to clear the civilians and called for them to retreat. Thatch turned, ready to follow, only to feel the searing pain as a Reaper shot pierced his armor and into his back.

**A/N: Heyo! Bit late for my first update and I apologize. So, what do you think about Solana? I always felt that Garrus's family is the only one we never really get to me. I mean you meet Liara's mom and dad (or other mother), you technically meet Tali's dad and her "aunt", Thane's son, Miranda's sister, etc. My point being all you really ever learn about Garrrus's family is the Shadown Broker files and his side story about them getting off the planet (by the way, I have that covered). Um, like I said, still accepting OC's and all that. Read, Enjoy, and Review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**This story is currently on Hiatus. I feel that I should post and tell you my long delay between my post. My unfortunate readers, I have lost my flashdrive. (Long pause for dramatic effect while someone cries in the background.) My flashdrive contained the many chapters of this story that I had already completed and call it a quirk (or a frustrating habit that will most likely get me shanked one day) I can't rewrite or redo something that's been lost with as much gusto as I did when I first wrote it (with the sole exception of final drafts as technically, I am changing the story.) So, please forgive me for my disorganization. This story will resume once my flashdrive decides to stop playing hide and seek. **


End file.
